Hectate
Hectate is the spirit of a royal Scandinavian witch. He was summoned forth by Vincent Griffith many years ago and was served loyally by him, who was corrupted by his influence. Since he has returned, taking advantage of the desperation felt by humans, werewolves, and witches who want to take down the Beast, who ruled over Los Angeles. In order to gain power and to grow stronger, Hectate needs the sacrifice of young Los Angeles witches. Hectate craves more powerful sacrifices from beings created and tainted from powerful magic, like the immortal species of Original Vampires, the Original Hybrid Thomas. According to Chris, Hectate is much older than the Ancestors and is incredibly powerful. Since his original death, he's obtained followers to perform his dark deeds. Since his resurrection, his followers claim that he is more powerful than the Ancestors. Due to the death of his body, Hectate, using his mastery over possession, inhabits Thomas Chamberlain. Hectate '''is a member of the '''Chamberlain Family. History |-|Early Life= 500 A.D. Born to a tribe of Nordic American witches, the Elders bestowed him great power throughout his mother's pregnancy, in hopes of Hectate becoming a symbol of prosperity. However, when he was born, he only craved more power and killed members of his own tribe. His tribe, fearful of his actions, sought to kill him. Four of the tribe's strongest elders, each, imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax before having Hectate's mother kill him with the weapon. In his last moments, he cast a final spell, empowered by his own death, and created the werewolf curse and bound all those present to the full moon. This curse forced them to change into the very beasts that were used to hunt him down. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with his mother being the first Crescent. 1953 Clusters of violent rituals take place in four different locations over the span of two months. 1992 Similar clusters of violent rituals occurred in a different location than prior years, this time in Algiers, Tremé, the Bayou and Marigny. |-|Present Day= 2014-2019 As a punishment Hectate kills Thomas Chamberlain's Unborn Daughter. Hectate casts a fertility spell on Charlotte making her highly fertile conceiving his and Katherine's child. During this period of time, several witches, werewolves and humans became involved with Hectate, intending to perform sacrificial magic in his name. Personality Hectate, as a mortal or spirit, is ruthless and only cares about gaining more power, and even killed members of his own tribe with a faint smirk at the destruction and death he was causing, showing a sadistic nature. He is shown to be vindictive as he cursed his tribe to become supernatural wolves upon the full moon. He is not biased toward those that he hurts or kills as he is willing to sacrifice any to gain power. Hectate is proficient at influencing and corrupting people by taking what is "dark" inside someone's heart and twisting it against them, regardless of the person's morality, to do his bidding. He dearly loves his daughter and his niece. Physical Appearance According to Hectate's daughter Elizabeth, Hectate is identical to Thomas. He stands at 6'0 with brown hair and blue-gray eyes and he is slim with a muscular build. He is very tall and has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Hectate is the offspring of the union of two powerful Scandinavian witch tribes, who was granted power by his tribal Elders and during life, craved more power, channeling life in all its forms. He's been shown to be very adept with Telekinesis using it in various forms and actions. In his final moments, using the power of his death, he cast the Werewolf curse that turned his tribesmen into the first werewolves. With his resurrection in modern times, he has since regained full control over his magic; as such, he can manipulate plant life, i.e. flowers in proximity to him will wither and die, seemingly, able to turn his blood toxic to Thomas. *Supernatural Metabolism: While immense amounts of alcohol seem to effect Hectate on some level, he does not become completely drunk. *Telekinesis: Hectate is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his daughter's hair with hand or finger gestures. *Omnilingualism: Hectate has the ability to speak all human languages. *Chamberlain Magic: Hectate has the power to cast incredibly strong dark spells of pure dark magic. *Possession: Hectate has the power to possess people. *Unbreakable Vow: Hectate could cast a bonding spell to help make an Unbreakable Vow for his daughter, which could force Thomas to protect Elizabeth regardless of whether he wanted to or not. * Weapon Shattering: Hectate's touch can presumably shatter weapons. * Marking: Hectate can mark someone so that he knows exactly where that person is, and no magical boundary can stop him from pursuing a person so marked. |-|Spirit= As a spirit, his dark magic can influence mental faculties making her quite formidable. As such he can create powerful illusions strong enough to make Thomas, the Original Hybrid, believe that he was being staked. He can also convince his victims to do his bidding. As a witch, even in spirit form, he was capable of possessing a host. While possessing Thomas, and even in spirit form, he continues to showcase his proficiency over telekinesis, easily subduing the Chamberlains alike: such as impaling Chris and Esther with wood, enough to temporarily kill them both, and snapping Charlie's necks. He would later overpower Vincent's salt binding circle as he attempted to banish his spirit. |-|Vampire= While possessing Thomas Chamberlain, he possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an original vampire. Despite residing in a vampiric body, he retained the ability to use magic. His vampire abilities, along with magic, made him a formidable opponent as his strength and speed bested both Chris, an Original, the Beast. Weaknesses * Magic: ' Hectate is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, such as mystical bindings and imbued weaponry. As a spirit, massive amounts of mystical energy, like the collective power of the Ancestors or the sacrifice of an Original Vampire, can seal his spirit away in an unknown dimension. * 'Elizabeth Chamberlain: '''The only person that has the power to destroy him is his daughter, Elizabeth. It is shown that her blood can harm the vessel he possesses as a spirit. In his resurrected form, he was able to utilize it into a spell to make him stronger by possessing Thomas. Possessions * '''Kol Mikaelson * [[Elizabeth Chamberlain|'Elizabeth Chamberlain']] * Thomas Chamberlain Category:Chamberverse Characters